Six times Max thought he saw something! TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Max crut voir quelque chose entre ses deux ainés, mais bon... JALEX du point de vue de Max. TRADUCTION d'un fic de hiding duh


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à hiding duh, ni WOWP. ****Ceci n'est qu'une traduction: voici le lien original:** **. net/s/5418302/1/Six_Times_Max_Thought_He_Saw_Something**

_Maternelle_

Voici ce que savait Max:

Il s étaient plus grand que lui. Et ils avaient des secrets. Il savait ce qu'était un secret. Ils étaient composé de chocolat et de magie, et selon lui, c'étaient les choses préférer d'Alex, dans le monde entier.

« Aller Max ! » dit-elle, en le poussant vers eux. « Il est temps. »

Les pieds de Max butèrent contre un tabouret et il se cogna l'orteil alors qu'elle le poussait. Il fit un trou dans ses chaussettes, mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il en avait encore quelque part dans sa chambre !

« Ok. » accepta-t-il, en se frottant légèrement l'orteil pour atténuer la douleur.

Il était prêt pour ça.

Quand ils jouaient, Alex était toujours le papa et Justin la maman. (« Ou je te ferai manger la poussière Justin » disait Alex.). Max est soit leur voisin, soit leur bébé ou parfois le facteur, mais aujourd'hui, il allait être la petite fille qui jetait des fleurs dans l'allée pendant les mariages. Il aimait bien les fleurs et les filles donc c'était parfait.

« Alex, attends. » dit Justin en entrant dans la pièce, en gros livre en main. « Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » se plaignit Max, en frottant ses joues. S'ils ne se mariaient pas, il n'aurait pas de cupcakes. Et il aimait les cupcakes.

Justin l'ignora et tourna les pages de son livre, se rapprochant d'Alex. « Dans ce livre, il est écrit que je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. »

Elle le regarda fixement un moment, et c'est avec ce regard que Max partait en courant d'habitude, mais Alex prit le livre des mains de Justin et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. « C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu n'aurais pas du apprendre à lire, Justin. »

« J'aime bien ce livre… » Gémit Justin.

« Ce livre a tord, d'accord. » dit Alex, et ça devait être vrai, parce qu'Alex n'a jamais tord. Elle regarda autour d'elle pendant un moment. Elle attrapa Max par la manche et le plaça devant elle. « Changement de plan ! » dit-elle en souriant. « C'est toi qui va le faire, Max. »

Max ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il était d'accord, s'il pouvait avoir un cupcakes après, mais Justin s'approcha d'un pas furieux et prit violement la main d'Alex. « Tu ne te mariera pas avec Max ! » dit-il et Max pensait que peut-être Justin ne voulait pas être la fille qui lançait les fleurs. Il pouvait partager. Max était prêt à partager les rôles.

« Non, » dit Alex, en regardant Justin avec des yeux endormis. « Il va nous marier. » Elle prit les mains de Justin dans les siennes. « Ca te va comme ça ? »

Justin réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. « Ok, ça me va. »

Voici ce que savait Max :

Justin est la chose préférer d'Alex dans le monde.

Max pouvait surement garder ça secret.

« Mais personne ne se rappelait de moi ? »

Justin avait un air de culpabilité, et Alex faisait cette chose qu'elle fait quand elle s'excuse, sans le faire vraiment.

« On allait venir te chercher Max… » marmonna-t-elle, ne convainquant personne. « … un jour ! »

Maw croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, et soupira. « Vous êtes parti. » les accusa-t-il, en montrant les bleus et les éraflures qu'ils avaient sur les bras et les jambes. « Sans moi ! »

Justin prit la parole. « Max… »

« Vous auriez pu m'emmener avec vous ! » dit Max, et ce n'est pas qu'il pensait qu'ils l'avaient oublié. C'est le plus jeune. Ils ne l'oublieraient jamais. Mais : « J'étais fâché contre Maman et Papa aussi, les gars ! »

« Max … » essaya à nouveau Justin. « On n'est pas allé très loin. On… Um… on est revenu pour toi à la fin ? »

Suspicieux, Max fit sa tête pensive. « Vraiment ? »

« Hey Max… » dit rapidement Alex « … attrapes ! »

Une pierre chaude retomba dans les mains de Max.

« Euh, on t'a rapporté ça ? » dit-elle en lui frottant la tête gentiment, bien que c'était un peu bizarre.

Max respira rapidement, soudain très joyeux. « Les gars vous êtes super ! »

« Et on ne t'abandonneras plus jamais. » promit Justin.

Ils l'ont encore laissé tombé une fois.

Sur Mars.

La première fois qu'ils sont aller faire du rafting sur un torrent de lave, à un moment, alors qu'ils virent un gros rocher et qu'ils durent le contourner, Max et Alex furent propulser hors de leur siège.

Et Justin agrippa le bras d'Alex, la retenant de la chute.

… Il n'eut même pas une seconde d'hésitation.

Maw laissa passer parce que bon, il était en vie, mais bon, c'est quand même bizarre, non ? Pour prendre une décision pareille, il aurait du faire une liste de pour et contre, pour voir quel était la meilleure solution, non ? Il aurait pu au moins prétendre hésiter ou quelque chose. En particulier quand Max à toujours été un meilleur frère que Alex. Il lui a même apporté un sandwich ce matin.

« Wow ! » dit Alex, en recouvrant sa respiration et en regardant sa rame à moitié brûlée. « Et bien, on a eu chaud ! ON en aura appris des choses ! »

Effectivement !

« Voici mon frère, Max. » dit Alex, tout en souriant à son nouveau copain. « Et voici Justin. »

Aussi son frère voulait rajouter Max, mais il ne le fit pas.

« Wow ! » se dit Max mentalement.

Il y avait un garçon et une fille qui volait sur le tapis magique dans la nuit noire, comme dans ces stupides films à l'eau de rose, dont Max n'ose pas dire qu'il aime. Euh, aime bien. C'est ça, pas plus que ça.

Il mangea son muffin tout en continuant à les regarder.

Le garçon semblait plutôt pas mal. Peut-être que Max pourrait essayer aussi le coup du tapis magique avec Rebecca ou Jenny…

Mais attendez, c'était son frère !

« Bien joué Justin ! »

Le tapis se rapprocha.

… et sa sœur.

« Oh, bon. Euh, les gars, le dîner est servi ! »

Ils n'étaient que légèrement en retard.

Max leur demanda pendant le dîner. « Je pensais que tu n'avais plus besoin de leçon de conduite du tapis Alex ? »

Justin lâcha sa fourchette soudainement, et elle cogna son verre.

« Non, je n'en n'ai plus besoin. » répondit Alex avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage. Elle vola un morceau de viande dans le plat de Justin et ajouta. « Par contre Justin en a vraiment besoin lui. »

Justin fronça les sourcils, en bloquant la fourchette avec la sienne. « Ouais c'est ça. Et c'est la fille qui a faillit arracher un câble électrique qui me dit ça. »

« Alex ! » cria leur père. « Pas avant les play-offs ! »

Alex sourit et vola encore plus de nourriture de l'assiette de Justin.

Il n'est pas prêt.

Il n'est vraiment pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre Justin et Alex. Justin a lu tout les livres possible et imaginable et Alex… et ben, Alex allait tricher !

Max allait perdre. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur de perdre parce que bon, il n'avait pas vraiment peur de quoi que se soit, bon à part pour les vacances où ils avaient presque disparu, mais à part ça…

La magie étai la seule que Max n'ai jamais aimé.

Les cupcakes n'étaient pas loin derrière. Mais oui. Il abandonnerait n'importe quoi pour la magie. Même son plan B était sur la magie. Sérieusement. Il donnerait tout pour être le sorcier de la famille, mais son frère et sœur le voulaient tout autant.

Peut-être plus même.

Rien n'est plus important pour eux que ça.

« Prêt Max ? » sourit Alex, en tapant sur son épaule avec sa baguette.

« Bonne chance. » sourit également Justin en passant devant lui, en pointant sa baguette comme une arme.

Ouais, Max était mort.

Son cœur battait à du mille à l'heure, et vous savez, ce n'est pas vraiment juste que Justin et Alex ait déjà traversé cette épreuve…

« Bananas ! » cria Max. Des tentacules d'eau sortirent de terre et le chatouillèrent. Il allait mourir, c'est sur !

Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

A la place, sa main se serra contre la boule d'énergie et son corps tout entier se réchauffa.

'Au moins ça', crût-il entendre alors que ses pouvoirs rentraient dans son corps, 'On peut au moins lui donné ça !'.

Max se dirigea vers son père, sautant de joie !

Derrière lui, la baguette de son frère et sa sœur disparaissait pout toujours.

« … et c'est comme ça que nous avons échappé à Gengis Khan. » dit Kelbo.

Max s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche, son armure s'entrechoquant à tout instant. Le détecteur de fumée se déclencha et Max avait à se rappeler comment le stopper.

« Est-ce que Kelbo est là ? » demanda Justin anxieux, en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Super de vous voir les gars ! » dit Kelbo, en leur offrant un sourire honnête. Il vit Max et dit. « Il est temps d'y aller. »

Il se téléporta hors de la pièce, et Justin demanda. « Presque mort à nouveau ? »

« Désolé, je ne peux rien dire » sourit Max, d'un air endormi.

Justin haussa les sourcils l'air amusé, en remettant un livre dans la bibliothèque. « Tu vas garder des secrets à ta famille maintenant que tu es le sorciers de la famille, Max ? »

Max se leva du fauteuil avec un sourire à la lèvre.

« Kelbo ! » demanda Alex d'un ton suspicieux, en entrant en trombe dans la pièce, armée d'un extincteur.

Justin sourit. Il lui tourna le dos, en relevant ses manches qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être retroussées. « Hey ! Max a des secrets. »

Alex rit, en posant l'extincteur sur le fauteuil et se rapprochant de Max. « Tu ne peux pas avoir de secrets Max. » dit-elle e, tapant du pied et en faisant la moue. « Max. Maxie. »

Max bailla, s'assit et se frotta les mains. « Bien, je vais vous montrer. »

Il se téléporta rapidement et revint avec le casque de Gengis Khan.

« Voilà… » commença-t-il, super fier de lui, mais Alex avait bougée de place.

Ainsi que Justin.

Ils étaient assis très près l'un de l'autre, mais pas trop non plus. Justin ne regardait pas Alex, et Alex ne le touchait pas non plus. Il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Juste Justin et Alex, dans la pièce comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Max cligna des yeux.

Oh.

« Ohhh . » dit-il, un peu fort et posa le casque sur la table.

Justin s'éloigna d'Alex. Alex ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je sais pas vrai ? » dit-elle calmement.

Max se sentait stupide. Les gens lui avait déjà dit qu'il était stupide mais bon. Vraiment ? Il a raté ça ?

« Il y a un sort pour oublier ça ou quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en riant nerveusement, tout en se grattant la nuque.

« Ouais. » dit Justin, les lèvres-serrées.

Max chancela.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » commença Justin, en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

« C'est exactement ce que tu crois. » l'interrompit Alex, en croisant les bras.

Les poings de Justin se formèrent. « Alex ! »

« Justin ! » l'imita-t-elle.

Et Max comprit.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait ses merveilleux pouvoirs et cette vie excitante et ces frères et sœurs stupides !

Alors, ouais. Il pouvait leur donner ça.

Il sourit et leur cligna des yeux, en leur posant une main sur leur épaule.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit-il en les faisant faire face. « Tout va bien ! »

**Reviews please!**


End file.
